candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 148/Dreamworld
| candies = | moves = | spaces = 81 | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 147/Dreamworld | next = 149/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 44 }} Difficulty *This is same as its counterpart in Reality, but with a moon scale and one fewer move (44 moves instead of 45). *Once you open up the icing, bringing down the ingredients should be easy. *44 moves should be plenty to bring down ingredients especially with double moon struck. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points 4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *There are a few icings squares scattered around this board. The first thing you want to do is try to clear the four icings at the top. This will allow more ingredients and candies to fall down onto the board. *Clearing the other icing is not as important, unless it is in the pathway that the ingredient is in. If the ingredient is falling where there is an icing, make sure to clear it out of the way. *Dispose candy bombs whenever one drops. *Creating special candy combinations will help you to clear a pathway down to the bottom. When activated, they will be able to do more damage to the icing than a regular three-match combination. Special candy combinations will also help you to bring down the ingredients more quickly. Horizontally striped candies work great in this level. They are able to clear an entire row to allow more candies and ingredients onto the board and bring the ingredients down more effectively. *In this level, the board is fairly open. This makes the cascade effect more likely. Although cascading moves are great to increase points and bring down the ingredients, they may throw Odus off balance. When you achieve a moon struck, take advantage of having fewer colours on the board. During this time you can create many special candy combinations and bring down the remaining ingredients. Earning More Stars Reason *The presence six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. However, this is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores and the moon strucks. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 70,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart and the moon strucks, they are not much difficult to reach even with one less move. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,600 points per move 70,000 points / 44 moves = 1,590.91 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,060 points per move 90,000 points / 44 moves = 2,045.45 points per move for three stars. *The two and three layers are the only problem because their positions limit the number of available switches to create special candies. With 20 regular moves, some of the multi layer icings will be cleared and once that happens, it is easier to create special candies and increases the power of the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 2 moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the two and three star target scores. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 148 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 148 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Cookie Cabana levels Category:Levels with 44 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars